The Sun Always Rises
by gryphen
Summary: Michelle is angry and David needs to explain. Looking at the events between First Night and Insurrection.


**Title: **A New Sun Rises

**Pairings: **Story centered on Michelle Benjamin and David Shepard

**Rating: **Starting out at T to be on the safe side

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Takes immediate place after _First Night_

**Summary: **A rift is created between Michelle and David. Can it be fixed? Looking at the events between _First Night _and _Insurrection_

**Official Disclaimer: **All Kings characters and plots belong to Michael Green and NBC. I do not hold stock in either the man or the company. Michelle Benjamin, David Shepherd, and any other character featured are NOT mine.

________________________________________________________________________

Anger

White-hot anger pulsed through her veins as the offending picture glared up at her…leering…almost taunting her.

Michelle Benjamin closed her eyes in attempt to quell the rising bile in her throat…wishing it were a joke…a cruel farce her mother was playing on her. She opened her eyes and the picture was still there…a leading story on 200 Meters website and will surely be front page on all the gossip rags this morning. Her cheeks burned once again as another flash of anger rolled up her spine.

'How dare he…'

'How dare he kiss me then someone like…' The thought of David kissing that tramp bounced around her mind like a ping-pong ball. As the thought permutated, a sliver of pain started to trickle into her heart.

The laptop that had been resting on her legs made a sharp cracking sound as it slammed to the ground when the Princess of Gilboa jumped to her feet. Her chair rocked backward as Michelle propelled herself out the cushioned seat.

Her mother, who had been leaning on the back of the chair, stumbled backwards as the chair suddenly tilted backwards as it's occupant quickly vacated it comfortable cushions.

The Queen's backward movements caused her to stagger backwards then leaned against the wall in an attempt to try and recover control over her body's movements and her dignity.

As she steadied herself against the wall…a biting reprisal formed itself on her tongue as she brought her head up to look into the eyes of her emotional daughter. The Queen looked briefly shocked as she caught the glimpse of Michelle moving fast down the hallway, flanked by two large figures in dark suits. Her security no doubt escorting her to a side entrance where a car waited to whisk her away into the city, to escape Altar Mansion for a while.

The Queen of Gilboa bit back her reprisal seeing as her intended target had moved out of range and she also didn't want to present a weak side infront of house servants that been serving breakfast to the Princess before she walked into the sitting room. So the Queen pressed her lips together and gathered the rest of her thoughts.

She slowly straightened herself off the wall and ran her hands firmly down her clothes to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed during her short trip to the wall.

Rose Benjamin watched the fading form of her daughter turn around a corner before allowing a self-satisfied smile to spread across her face. She walked back into the study and pushed back the barely functioning screen of the laptop so she could see the image still being displayed.

It saddened her slightly to have to hurt her daughter this way but she was only looking out for Michelle's best interests. And Michelle's best interests weren't to be wasted on some farm boy that happened to be in the right place at the right time.

The Queen slowly shook her head as she gestured to a servant to clean up the damaged machine and discard it. She would not have her daughter commit political and more importantly…social suicide by pursuing a relationship with this….Shepard…who had seemingly endeared himself to her husband, the public, and….her daughter.

Rose Benjamin ran a hand through her hair in a vain attempt to keep it straight as she allowed herself a long sigh.

But she knew all to well that a hero's bright star would quickly burn out then fade and she didn't want her daughter to be caught in the supernova when it did. She was very protective of the ones she loved but also more protective of the public image that was displayed by the Royalty and the High Court to the citizens.

She allowed herself to sink into the heavily cushioned seat that her daughter had inhabited just shortly ago and gazed out the window looking at the city's skyline. The smile still on her face as she started to recall the events for today's agenda.

The Queen was also able to relax knowing that she had begun the process of saving her daughter from herself and ensured that the citizens of Shiloh and the rest of the citizens of the Gilboa Kingdom would finally have it's darling little Princess to look up too once again…

______________________________________________________________________

I know this was a short first Chapter but I wanted to see the reaction to the story and felt like this was a good ramp up. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
